


The Idea

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has ideas about underwear and Jim snaps.  Originally posted to ASR3 October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Elmyraemilie drew attention to an underwear advertisement, and hilarity (and fic) ensued, given that the item, for those who don't visit underwear sites, looked like nothing so much as a form-fitting white sock for the penis and testicles. Blair quotes from the ad itself.
> 
> And then Dewey noted that the item had a set of two snaps, for comfort adjustment, and the coda was born.

**The Idea**

 

Blair had a glint in his eye that made Jim approach the laptop warily.

"What exactly is it that you want to show me, Chief?"

"It's a link that Megan sent me," Blair said, so airily that every sense that Jim had went on high alert.

"Uh-huh."

"Shut your eyes," Blair commanded.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well." Jim could tell. If Blair hadn't been nearly forty years old he'd have been squirming in his seat like a three year old with ants in the pants. Jim was way too familiar with that air of barely tamped down anticipation. However, he stood behind Blair, with his hands on Blair's shoulders, and obediently shut his eyes.

"Ta-daah!" Blair intoned, like a magician on some tacky old tv special.

Jim opened his eyes. "What the hell is that?" he said, aghast.

"Well, the advertising says that it's a strapless, self-supporting anatomical pouch. Contoured, with no front seam," Blair said with innocent helpfulness.

Jim's eyes rather unwillingly returned to the picture. The model was perfectly attractive, but the item he was wearing.... "At best, it looks like he poured hot coffee in his lap and needed a bandage." Jim eyed Blair with deep suspicion. "Is there a reason that you're showing me this?"

"Well....." Blair began.

"No." As an answer it was short. It was to the point. Succinct even. And totally ignorable when given to one Blair Sandburg.

"I was thinking that given the fuss that you kicked up about that g-string, that I should maybe offer you some alternatives. You were bitching about some piece of thread up your butt? Well, this is totally the answer for your super-sensitive skin, man. Don't you think?"

"No, I don't think. What I do think is that you're a manipulative, filthy-minded Machiavelli with an unhealthy underwear obsession."

Blair just looked at him. He didn't appear at all angry, hurt or irritated by this tirade. Instead, he just looked smug.

"I have another page bookmarked," he said.

"Oh god," Jim said. "Okay. Hit me. But if you ever want me to get it up again, could you please shut that?" His hand waved in general disgust at the screen.

"No problemo." It was gone. "Now, this? This I think you'll like."

Jim abandoned all hope of resistance. Sometimes, you really just had to go with the Sandburg flow.

 

**A coda**

"Oh, hey," Blair said, "look." He pointed to the screen. "It has snaps."

Jim stared down, his face completely blank. Then a faint frown appeared. "Okay," he said, with dangerous quiet. "This is what's going to happen. You're going to shut that window and turn off your laptop and we're going to go upstairs and I'm going to get out that damn g-string."

"Great!" Blair shut down with enthusiastic alacrity.

The shutdown logo hadn't yet gone from the screen when Jim said, still with that same level tone, "And you're going to put it on."

Blair turned to protest. He did protest, but his protests bounced off an arm-crossed wall of Ellison and echoed into nothingness.

"Well," he thought, adjusting the underwear, "you win some, you lose some..."


End file.
